Nicktoons Adventure!
Nicktoons Adventure is a popular free roam game for the PS3, PSP, and PlayStation Vita. It,unlike it's predecessors is Open-World,but retains basic gameplay. The game has multiplayer battle. Gameplay The game allows 4-Player Drop in/Drop out Co-Op. Each character has a special ability,needed to advance. For example,SpongeBob can soak up water,and Danny Phantom can go through walls. The game,allows you to explore and get in and drive vehicles. Each character can fight in hand-to-hand combat,or use their ranged or melee weapons. The game also features a looting system. There are coins everywhere. Multiplayer The game has a multiplayer Battle mode. Up to 32 people can battle across maps,and whoever survives,will get a coin prize for the story mode. Chapters Chapter 1: Bikini Bottom The game begins in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick are playing in Jellyfish Fields,when a pesky robot wasp spies on the 2! Patrick destroys it,but a swarm attacks them! They are rescued by Danny Phantom and Rocko,who are part of a secret army,named the N.I.C.K.T.O.O.N.S! They are focused on destroying the robot wasps,and defeating the "Dark Overlord". SpeongeBob and Patrick join the alliance! The 4 first are tasked with cleaning up the Boating School. They clean up the poisonus honey goo,and defeat 10 robot wasps. After they do,Mrs. Puff gives the 4 heroes a driving license,and now they can drive vehicles. With their cars,they drive to the Krusty Krab,to find it closed. SpongeBob cries,but the 3 others drag him away. So,the 4 heroes visit the Chum Bucket,which has been invaded by robot wasps. The heroes fight through the swarms and rescue Plankton from a cage. "Suckers!" Plankton betrays the 4 heroes,and sends robot wasps after them! Plankton escapes the Chum Bucket,but the 4 heroes are stuck fighting the robots. The defeat 20 robot wasps,and chase Plankton. They corner him at 122 Conch Street,where he uses a magic staff to turn Squidward's house into a giant monster. To defeat the robot,SpongeBob must suck up the water,and spew it at the house. It will wobble,and then you must through Krabby Patties at it. The heroes defeat the robot,and arrest Plankton. Chapter 2: Dimmsdale Meanwhile,Timmy has just gotten out of school,and is with Cosmo and Wanda. They are then attacked by M.E.R.F agents,but are helped out by Jimmy Neutron and Ren and Stimpy,who help the team defeat 20 M.E.R.F agents. After helping Timmy,they ask him to join the alliance of N.I.C.K.T.O.O.N.S! Timmy joins,but the 4 heroes are then given a job by Jorgon Von Strangle,who tells them that Fairy World will collide with Earth,and that to stop it,they need to find 4 important gears from the Big Wand. For the 1st gear,they go to Timmy's House. M.E.R.F agents have raided the house. The heroes engage in a shootout,and the M.E.R.F agents flee inside the house,and lock the door. The 4 heroes then get in Mr. Turner's car,and ram into the house. Inside,the heroes are tasked with capturing a M.E.R.F agent. They do,and interrogate him. He reveals thet they are working with Denzel Crocker to capture magic. He then gives them the 1st gear. Next,they head for Dimmsdale Elementary,so they can reach the Crocker Cave. The door is locked,because the school has been evacuated,because of a mysterious glob-like goo. Jimmy must use his jetpack to get to the top of the school. He then puts down a ramp for the others. They crawl down the vents,and Jimmy gives them suits,so they won't get poisoned by it. They clean up the goo,and Princaple Waxleplax rewards them with a medal,which is really the 2nd gear. After avoiding Crocker's booby traps,Crocker traps the heroes in a dungeon,and sends out waves of robots. After defeating 30,Crocker finally decides to blow up his hideout,and flee. He only gives the heroes 1 minute to escape. They escape on a rocket. The heroes chase Crocker to the Dimmadome,where he escapes through a portal to Fairy World. Crocker then uses magic to become Doctor Crocktopus. Doctor Crocktopus is defeated and releases the last 2 gears. Jorgon thanks the heroes,and grant them 1 special wish. They plan to wish for world peace,but Timmy wishes for the world's largest cupcake,and the others yell at him. Mawgu Lair All 8 heroes are warped back to the Mawgu Lair,where the Wise Old Crab tells them that Mawgu is back! They then meet the NEW Evil Syndicate,who reluctantly team up with the heroes to defeat Mawgu,and the "Dark Overlord" who has betrayed the Evil Syndicate. Chapter 3: Zim's Town Zim,Plankton,GIR,and Tak visit Zim's Town. There,Irken invaders have been corrupted by the "Shadow Goo" leaked by the "Dark Overlord". After fighting through the Irkens,they reach Zim's school. They then chase the "Mystery Meat Monster" into the cafetira,where the staff at the school have been replaced with robot dopplegangers. After defeating the janitor,they chase Mecha-Bitter through the kitchen,which is filled with Shadow Goo. Outside,Dib assaults Zim,but Tak negotiates with Dib,and Dib joins the gang. Then,they go to Dib's house,where Gaz has been corrupted. Dib then holds her off,and gives the heroes 1 minute to get Dib's "Purifier". They do,and Gaz is purified,but KO'd. Mecha-Bitters then fuses with the Almighty Tallest,and become Tallzilla. After scaling the buildings in the town,they reach Tallzilla,and Tallzilla eats them. Inside the body,they jump through the Water Works section,and use a DNA ladder to climb into the Junk Yard. Inside the Junk Yard,they find Dib,who has been trapped by some hostile white cells. They free Dib,and scale the throat,but the White Cells chase them into the brain.There,they go to the Memory Bank,where they fight the Zim memory,Z-IMM,in which Zim points out his name is spelled wrong. After destroying the memory,they engage in a shootout with the Dib copies,and eventually fight Jumbo Mecha-Dib. After destroying him,the team are sneezed out by Tallzilla. After avoiding the destruction made by Tallzilla,they find the "Neuturrets" Jimmy Neutron has set up for them. They shoot down Tallzilla,and Mecha-Bitters is destroyed,and Zim and Dib's town has been saved. Chapter 4: Amity Park At Amity Park,Ghosts that have been infected by the "Shadow Goo" are rampaging,and Danny Phantom and Tommy Pickles must team up with Angelica and Vlad. The 4 fight through the ghosts,and reach Fenton Labs. Inside,they rescue Jack Fenton,Maddie Fenton,and Jazmine Fenton. Jack then opens up the Ghost Portal,and the heroes go inside. Inside,they find that Technus,Youngblood,and Skulker have taken over the Ghost realm. The 4 heroes battle the ghosts,and reach Youngblood's pirate ship! After chasing Youngblood through his armada,they finally corner him. He then summons a Ghost Kraken. They beat up the kraken,who goes on a rampage,and destroys ships.They escape it's wrath,and go into the "Ghost Fortress". After defeating the Security Guards,they are greeted by Skulker. Skulker immediately attacks the heroes,and because of his new "Power Staff" he's invincible. Skulker cahses them throughout the castle,and they finally hide in the "Secret Invisible Room",which Danny finds. Inside,they find a ghost generator,which drains the energy of other ghosts,and powers the staff. After they destroy the generator,they engage in a battle with Skulker. They use the generators,to defeat him. The heroes then follow Technus through another portal. Technus renames himself Lord Technus! He then takes over Danny's school. The heroes invade the school,and clean up the "Shadow Goo". Then,a possessed Dash Baxter fights the heroes,but they beat the ghost out of him,and he thanks his idol Danny Phantom. Inside the cafeteria,they battle the Lunch Lady Ghost,and platform through the kitchen. They chase Technus to the Science Labs,where he mutates himself. After throwing pots at Technus,he finally wastes away to his normal form,where they KO him. Category:Video games Category:Free roam games Category:PS3 games Category:PSP games